


Oh she may be weary (Young girls they do get weary)

by kindoflike



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoflike/pseuds/kindoflike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They do more than kiss, of course. They talk. And talk and talk and Nicole tells her all about her family, her sisters, her school life and she wonders if she’s breathing normalcy back into Waverly’s skin.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh she may be weary (Young girls they do get weary)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of roughish musings. May be inspired to write more as the show continues. They are pretty great, after all.

\--

 

Nicole walks away from Shorty’s that first day and her hands are tingling from where they brushed Waverly’s neck. 

She feels a little doomed.

 

\--

It becomes a much more regular thing. Nicole and Wynonna. On the floor of the Sherrifs office, sipping out of whatever Wynonna was in the mood for. It's nice. Completely unprofessional, of course. Yet Nicole finds disgruntled with The system after Nedley made her work three Saturday nights in a row and so is unable to care about the appropriateness of trading a bottle back on forth with a black badge whilst on duty. 

Wynonna has been staring hard at the wall for a while and Nicole asks, casually

“So you and Doc?’ 

Wynonna looks at her for a second and seems to be deciding whether to deny everything. Despite thinking that she would go terribly in an interrogation room, Nicole can’t help but smile. Wyonna deflates. 

“It’s not. It’s not a thing. It’s just sex. He’s…’ 

She trails off and takes another swig and there's a lot going on there, in her eyes. 

Nicole reaches for the bottle. 

“Yeah…don’t worry. I get that.’ 

Wynonna looks relieved that she isn't asking any more questions. 

“And Yourself, Officer Hot?’ Wynonna doesn't even pretend to try and pronounce it any other way. She just smirks. 

Nicole just bites her lip. Doesn’t know how to explain that she can’t decide whether she first wants to hold Waverly Earp in her arms and kiss her head or start by ripping off her clothes. It's a tough one. One that Nicole doesn’t think Wynonna is the best person to help with. 

Instead, she just grimaces. 

“No, Ma’am. Yet to meet a Man who isn’t too old, too drunk or…Dolls’ 

Wynonna snorts and they laugh. 

 

\--  
Nicole doesn’t tell her dad the full details of the kidnapping. 

It would be too gory and unnecessary. Would get him all worried for no good reason. 

She’s fine now. She’s completely fine, bar the little scar on her eye brow. 

And the nightmares. 

But those are standard. Part of the job description. Part of living in Purgatory, It would seem. 

\--

After what was probably the most confusing conversation of her life, Nicole goes home. 

She’d meant to pick up some files and then head back to work to get started on rewriting this darn report but there's an itch at the back of her neck, a niggling voice in her head that sounds a lot like Waverly. 

She gives Calamity Jane one more belly scratch and gets her keys. 

Waverly isn't at the station.  
She isn't at shorty’s.  
She’s not at the homestead. 

Nicole is just getting back in the car when she hears a tap at the window. 

“Well Howdy’ 

“Doc? Hi.’

“How are you on this fine day, Officer Haught?’ 

“I’m fine. Just looking for Waverly, have you seen her?’ 

He smirks and there’s something about his gaze that makes Nicole dart her eyes away.. He seems to see. 

“And what business would you have with Ms Earp?’ 

There's a smile in his eyes so Nicole just shakes the question off. 

“Police business, of course.’ 

He grins then, all teeth and says. 

‘Why, of course.’ 

“Look if you haven't seen her…’ 

“Why I never said that. Now that you mention it I do remember seeing a young Ms Waverly wearing a very big coat. She tore out of here not too long ago. Said she was headed out.’ 

“Out?’ 

“Yes, Officer Haught. Out of town.’ 

Nicole looks over to the drive way and sees the Jeep. 

Doc follows her eye line and smirks 

“Yes I do think she was planning a nice long walk.’ 

\-- 

They don’t talk the whole car ride back to the station. 

So, Nicole thinks, the friends thing is going well. 

\-- 

Nicole wakes up the next morning, after being pushed down on a couch and kissed senseless, and thinks that the snow on the street of this weird little town has never looked more beautiful. 

_\--_

The next few days are bliss. There is this beautiful, delicate little thing between them now and Nicole thinks, gentle now. 

Still, she likes to push and tease Waverly. Test the boundary of this new and wonderful thing. She likes to grab her hand and kiss her in doorways, that sort of thing. 

_\--_

They do more than kiss, of course. They talk. And talk and talk and Nicole tells all about her family, her sisters, her school life and she wonders if she’s breathing normalcy back into Waverly’s skin. 

\-- They meet up before the Poker Spectacular and Waverly hugs her tight and holds on just that little bit too long. 

‘You okay?’ 

Waverly leans back and looks a little battered, a little bruised. 

“It's just…things with Willa are…’ 

‘Hey now, come here.’ 

She holds her tight and let's Waverly cry a little and wishes, not for the first time, that the world would stop being so hard on the girl in her arms. 

_\--_

‘The Earp Homestead was fired on.’ 

Nedley says. 

Nicole sees red. 

Waverly finally picks up. 

‘Nicole?’ 

Nicole had wanted to be a little loud and be all ‘why didn’t you call me/are you okay/tell me everything/’ but there is something in Waverly’s voice that reminds her again, gentle now. 

“Wave? I heard about the homestead. How are you?’ She doesn't mean to sound so breathless. 

“What are you doing right now?’ Waverly says instead and there's an urgency in her voice that makes Nicole pull the keys out of her pocket and start walking out of the station before she even replies. 

“Nothing. I’ll be at yours in-' 

“No, I’ll come to you. Meet you there in an hour’ 

Waverly hangs up. 

_\--_

The door knocks and Nicole opens it embarrassingly quickly. To see Waverly standing there in one very beautiful piece causes so much relief to wash over Nicole she thinks she might faint. 

She doesn’t get much time to faint, even if she wanted to, because there’s a woman throwing herself into her arms and it seems to be a thing they do these days. Where all Nicole can do is catch her and kiss her back. 

_\--_

It doesn't take her long to find the bandage or the way that Waverly kind of winces when she turns that way. 

She asks, of course she does. What the hell is going on. But Waverly says 

“It’s complicated. I don’t even have all the answers. Can we please not talk about it right now?” 

And because Waverly is straddling her and because she is so beautiful with her lips all swollen from kissing and her hair all long and messy and so alive, right now, even if a little grazed and because Nicole doesn't want this moment to end she leans up and kisses her softly. Firstly on the lips and then on her jaw. But she has to say, just has to say 

“I’ll drop it for now. But I’m not gonna stop asking questions about this, Waverly. Not when I think you’re gonna get hurt again.’ 

Waverly smiles, kind of sadly, and says ‘I know you won’t.’ 

_\--_


End file.
